Beyblade Metal Battle
by BDragonXO
Summary: After there adventure in Metal Masters and before Fighting Nemesis in Metal Fury. Ginga and his friends had to deal with a new enemy and a new team and a whole new set of rules. This is there story.


**_And welcome ladies and gentlemen to my very first Beyblade fanfic ever! (Enter Dramatic clapping). This Idea came to me after playing the Battle Fortress Wii game and the metal fury nds game, So I took the most realistic characters from both of these products and mashed them together into one story! So to differentiate Gus! Zain! and (obviously) Edury! all belong to me! (I don't own anything else!) So If you haven't played either game you can just Google them and get an image into your head of what they look like._****_ P.S. to pronounce his name its (E-door-E) and if you can guess what his name means then you get 10 awsome points! (But whose counting)_**

**_Anyway, onto the story!_**

* * *

Prologue:

_**Somewhere on the outskirts of Japan:**_

Two shadows enter a rundown looking building. They step into a room and a secret door opens and leads them down into a tunnel. The taller shadow grabs a torch from off the wall and leads them down the tunnel. They came to a dead end. The smaller shadow runs his hand across the wall and pushes part of it in. The building rumbles and the wall turn revealing a room full of computers and screens. Sitting in a chair under the biggest monitor is a man. He turns around and smiles at the two shadows that go down on one knee under his gaze.

"Have you retrieved what I asked" the man asked in a husky voice

"Yes Sir!" the smaller shadow nodded and reaches into his jacket pulling out a disk and throws it to the man who catches it with ease.

The man grins and turns back to the monitor, a slot opens and the man places the disk into it. After a minute various images and videos of people battling appear on the screen. The man glances up and down the monitor taking in all of the information. He taps something on the screen and picture of different people appear on the screen.

"Hmm" the man ponders. "Computer, pull up information on all world championship participants" he yells out.

Lights flash and all of the pictures are organized into a row

"Organize by strength" he said

Each picture was then categorized into a list.

The man scrolls from the bottom and smiles when he gets to the top.

"Ginga Hagane" he mutters

"Gus! Zain!" he shouts

"Sir!" both shadows quickly stand up

"I want you to go and challenge the top 10 bladers on this list and report back to me, and" he turns to face them and squints his red eyes "I want no failure's, I'm I clear" he voice dripped with venom. Both boys gulped and nodded

"Yes Sir!" they quickly turned and ran out the door

He turned back to the screen and grinned evilly "Those fools don't even realize what's about to come to them! HAHAHA" he starts laughing menacingly

_**Meanwhile at B-Pit:**_

It was a normal day in Metal Bey City until a strange noise rumbled through the walls and shook every building. Madoka stopped the work she was doing and pulled off her goggles, she turned around and sighed.

"Ginga, could you please" she pleaded

The red haired boy slumped in his seat and clutched his stomach and groaned "But, I'm so hungry!" he whined

Madoka sighed "Well, go fix something then" she said

"But, that's too much trouble!" he sat up quickly "Can you do it for me?"

"Uhh, kinda busy" she turned back around and continued to work. Ginga buried his face into the table. The door flew open and in came an excited Kenta and Benkei who was holding a mountain pile of yellow wrappers. Ginga's nose twitched and he jumped up and ran over to his two friends.

"Kenta! Benkei! Wha-What are you two doing here and" he sniffed even harder "What's that delicious smell!" his eyes glimmered

Kenta smiled "The burger shop down town is giving away free stuff if you can answer some questions"

"And I answered so many questions!" Benkei boasted and placed the burgers onto the table and started consuming them quickly. Ginga reached for one of the yellow wrapped deliciously but Benkei slammed his hand on the table and made an evil face at Ginga

"Get your on!" he yelled and continued to devour the food

Ginga made a hurt expression and clinched his fist before rushing out of the door leaving behind a dust trail.

"Ginga! Wait for me!" Kenta yelled and ran after him. He pushed the door open but it stopped when someone placed their foot against it. Kenta came to a halt and looked up at the mystery person. It was a boy with slick red hair with some of it sticking up in the front; he was wearing a purple scarf and an orange jersey with the number 21 outlined in yellow over a white t-shirt. He had finger-less gloves on and on his right wrist a spiked bracelet. His blue eyes peered down at Kenta and he narrowed his eyebrows at the short green haired boy.

"Watch it!" he said sternly

Kenta gulped and nodded

The boy only scuffed and continued to walk down the sidewalk

Kenta let out a sigh "_What's his problem"_ he thought before rushing after his red haired friend.

_**Meanwhile on a plane heading for Japan:**_

The intercoms ringed "Passengers, we will be descending in just a moment, please prepare to land and have a wonderful afternoon."

A blue haired boy adjusted his glasses and looked out the planes window. He smiled but it faded when the purpled haired girl sitting next to him continued to repeatedly bump into him while humming to herself. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but stopped midway, he took a big breath of air and put on fake smile.

"Mariko" he called out but was ignored

"Mariko!" he said louder but the girl continued to hum to herself

"MARI!" he sighed and leaned over to the girl and snatched one of her ear phones out. She turned to him and huffed

"What!" she yelled

"Were about to land" the boy said calmly

"You could have just said so, geez" she snatched the ear phone out of his hand and continued to blast the music to herself. The boy sighed and leaned forward

"Minea, did you" the boy was cut off

"Yes, I heard" the blond boy said with his eyes close

"O-K then" the boy said slowly "Mamoru, is Hajime going to meet us there?"

A short dark purple haired boy, adjusted his round dark tinted glasses and continued to type on his computer.

"Affirmative, Edury" he said in a monotone voice

The boy named Edury leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes waiting for the plane to land. For a moment there was silence that is, before the girl named Mariko started singing in a loud voice:

"I need me some loving come and eat my cookie, eat my cookie, eat eat my cookie!"

"MARIKO!" Edury shirked

* * *

I know that its short but there more to come so please R&R Honestly and let me know what you think.

P.S It you listen to the metal saga theme songs and just add Battle! to where it says the season name, tell me what you think

Till next time


End file.
